


Snippets of Destinies

by Wubspon3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wubspon3/pseuds/Wubspon3
Summary: A collection of soulmate AUs, some with different kinds of soulmates, from the classic first words all the way to heterochromia.





	Snippets of Destinies

_You so sure about that?_

 

Brock knew he was doomed the moment the words appeared on his skin, gray and dull already. It hadn’t been enough to know he wasn’t good enough for a decent meeting, from the looks of the words, but his soulmate was dead before they had even met. It stung, knowing the universe had either not cared, or knowing it cared just enough to screw him over. So he ignored it. He ignored it, and worked his ass off after dropping out the day his words showed up. He was 18, they couldn’t touch him. Military seemed like the best option, but the pitch twisted halfway though, and whispers of a better world became too much to ignore. Suddenly, it wasn’t the US he was fighting for anymore, instead a shadow government straight out of an action movie with the tender and biting promises of molding the world into something better than the hell it was now.

How could anybody ignore that promise?

Infiltrating Shield wasn’t hard, not once Hydra had erased every black mark on his record, hell, all of it. All that was left of what he had done was scrubbed clean, a new history fabricated and tailored just right to catch the Shield agent’s eye after a quick once-over.

The new ideas of Hydra festered, twisting into something more terrifying every year. He signed up for taking out corrupt politicians, not facilitating the torture of a beloved war hero. But he’d worked too hard to throw it away, both with Shield and against it. The one thing that made him stay was the newcomer, if he could be called that.

“Pleasure to meet you,” he forced out, knowing the grin plastered on his face was the most forced he’d ever felt, right on the edge of falling off. Apparently, he wasn’t as good of an actor as he liked to think. The blonde smiled genuinely, the corners of his eyes crinkling in the beginning of a laugh.

“You so sure about that?” Rogers, no, _Steve_ , said. Could he even call him that yet?

Brock stayed quiet, the words on his upper arm burning themselves black.

Rogers just kept on talking, knowing exactly what he was doing from the moment his own words darkened. “From that look, I’d say you’re just tolerating it.”

 

* * *

 

They’d managed to keep it a secret, somehow. Pierce never cared about who Brock’s soulmate was, as long as he and the Asset both functioned. Rogers shut up the Strike team gossip with that classic Captain glare, Romanov knew better than to ask to begin with.

It had been amazing, while it lasted, at least. The sex was great, the aftermath even better.

The aftermath of Insight, not so much.

It wasn’t possible to hide being Hydra anymore, and the disappointment clear on that golden retriever face made it even more obvious that it was something personal now, even if it never was. The link between them being forcibly shut down burned more than the concrete.

Rogers, not Steve, not anymore, eventually tracked him down, of course. Nowhere was safe, especially after the internet dump, it was stupid to start feeling like it was after two days of not moving from the same place. By the time the door practically flew off its hinges, he was done fighting.

But a fight didn’t start on either side, Rogers coming in close, closer than Brock cared to be with somebody on the exact opposite side.

“I’ll tell the agents surrounding this place you escaped,” Rogers muttered. He looked up, shocked silent in almost a caricature of their first meeting. “I know somewhere safe we can go.”

Steve put a hand on his upper arm, and for a moment, just a moment, he felt the familiar spark of a bond.


End file.
